Kena, Deh
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Kalah telak. Dua kata yang nohok banget di hati Shigeru. Apalagi, ditambah sosok Dento yang hadir di samping Satoshi. Duh, nguras hati... cemburu, pesimis. Nyampur jadi satu. Pundungan di atas pohon, ah...! ShigeSato. A little bit DentSato. BL. Don't like? Better don't read. R&R?


**Kena, Deh…**

**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

**WARNINGS! Shonen-Ai. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. Humor garingisme. semi-AU.**

** Shigeru x Satoshi. sedikit, Dento x Satoshi.**

* * *

Panas… iya. Panas…

Hari ini musim panas, dan AC di labor rusak. Mau diganti kipas angin, kipasnya patah. Mau ngadem di dalam kulkas, kulkas penuh sama minuman ion penambah berat badan. Ada gitu? Jadilah _file_ data-data penelitian berubah fungsi sebagai kipas manual, berbahan bakar lemak manusia.

Aku lebih galau lagi hari ini. Bukan… bukan karena Kakek bakalan pergi seminar, lalu meninggalkan urusan labor padaku, bukan juga karena pemberitaan mendadak kalau Kakakku bakalan ngasih aku ponakan—darimana bapaknya?

Tapi ini soal Satoshi.

Demi Arceus, Girantina dan para gengnya, baruan semalam aku masih ngetik-ngetik di laptop hitam kesayanganku, ngeliat foto-foto riwayat Satoshi yang aku colong dari Tante Hanako, tiba-tiba aku dapet _e-mail_. Ternyata dari Satoshi, yang isinya besok dia bakalan ke sini, dia udah pulang dari Isshu, dan kepengen ketemu aku begitu tahu aku juga udah pulang dari Sinnoh.

Sampai situ, sih, aku masih senang. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melanjutkan statusku sebagai "Kekasih (gak jelas) Satoshi". Iyaaa memang statusku ini gaje, kok. Kencan enggak pernah. Nge-_confess_ perasaan juga gak romantis-romantis amat. Lewat telepon, itu pun Satoshi berdalih curhat kalau dia lagi mengalami penyakit aneh; jatuh cinta. Aku juga harus berlama-lama menebak inisial nama orang yang dia cintai. Aku masih ingat banget pembicaraan _absurd_ itu. Sori kalau mirip skrip pentas drama anak TK.

**/" Shigeru, Aku lagi kena penyakit aneh."/ **

"Apa? Sakit? Perasaan kau itu sehat sepanjang hari sepanjang waktu. Ngomong-ngomong kausadar gak, kautelepon aku jam berapa? Jam dua malam."

**/"Iya. Aku tahu, ini jam dua malam dan kau pasti begadang mengerjakan pekerjaan entah apa itu aku gak tahu. Tapi ini serius, shigeru."/**

"Satoshi, kau beneran sakit? Suaramu kenapa agak serak begitu? Gugup lagi?"

**/"Iya… aku gugup sekarang. Aku gak bisa tidur. Wajahku panas, pipiku memerah terus. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat…. Lalu… ketika mendengar satu nama, aku langsung deg-degan. Ehm itu…"/ **

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Menurutku kamu lagi jatuh cinta. Ecieh, Satoshi udah besar sekarang. Siapa orang gak beruntung itu? Kasian banget, sih, kejatuhan cintamu," kataku kejam. Taukah kau, Satoshi, sebenernya aku miris banget sih, ngomong kayak gini. Cuma mulut, hati dan otakku ogah diajak kerjasama.

**/"Ehm… iya. Mungkin aku lagi jatuh cinta. Aku juga udah curhat sama Haruka kemarin, dan hasilnya sama. Uhm… aku malu kasih tahu namanya. Kau tebak saja inisialnya./ **

"Oke, deh. Penasaran siapa orang itu. Ehm… A?"

**/"Bukan."/**

"I?"

**/"Bukan."/**

"U?"

**/"Bukan. Kenapa huruf vokal semua, sih?"/ **

"Jadi apaan, Satoshiii?" Oke, aku mulai frustasi. "B, untuk _Bad luck_ _Brian_?"

**/"Bukan."/**

"R?"

**/"Ehm… dikit… lagi."/**

"T?"

**/"Lewat."/ **

"…S?"

**/"I… uum…i-iya…"/ **

"Oemji! Jangan bilang kau… S? Satoshi?! Kau cinta dirimu sendiri?" Mataku membesar. "virus narsismeconicus darimana kau dapat, Bocah?!"

**/"Enak saja Satoshi! S Itu Shigeru! Shigeru!" /**

"Hah…?"

**/"Eh…?"/ **

Dan orang gak beruntung itu ternyata aku. Gayung bersambut. Apa ini efek aku sering nge-_bully_ Satoshi semenjak kecil, makanya dia jadi suka padaku? Keadaan langsung hening tiga puluh detik. Aku yakin Satoshi dan aku sama-sama salah tingkah. Betewe, bagian mananya yang romantis dari acara tembak-tembakan ini? Lagian aku membalasnya juga enggak banget. "Aku juga suka kau. Problem?" dan setelah itu keadaan hening lagi. Aku guling-guling di atas meja, untung labor sepi, paling juga yang lihat aksiku hanya makhluk astral sekitar. Beneran kata orang, cinta bisa bikin gila, _out of character_ dengan efek samping muntaber.

Ya, cukup curhatnya. Yang bikin aku galau itu, karena si Semi-_Trolling_ Kenji dengan godaannya yang mahamenyesatkan. Gimana aku gak galau, kalau si Kenji numpang lewat sambil bilang;

"Shigeru, jangan-jangan Satoshi pulang-pulang dari Isshu bawa pacar baru. Orang asli Isshu. Gantengin lagi."

"Diem, Kenji."

"Jangan-jangan besok Satoshi bakalan ke sini, dan kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Satoshi pada kita; 'kenalin, ini xxx pacarku. Kami ketemu di kota xxxxx.' Gimana ituuu?"

"Diem Kenji, kulaporin kau ke Kasumi, nanti!"

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Kenji!"

Sumpah, kenapa mahluk Tuhan macam Kenji ini senang sekali menggangguku, apalagi menyangkut hubunganku dengan Satoshi. Sudahlah, lebih baik kulupakan, tidur, dan sore nanti akan kutemui Satoshi di rumahnya. Oke, sip.

_Mother of God. FUUUUUU—_

Kata-kata Kenji benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Dia.. iya.. dia… beneran bawa "oleh-oleh" untukku. Satoshi… tega bener kau!

"Ah, Shigeru, kenalkan, ini Dento, Pokemon _Sommelier_," dan orang yang katanya bernama Dento itu mengaitkan tangannya di bahu Satoshi. ! *&&^%#?

"dan ini Iris. Salam kenal, ya?" oke, pas dia ngenalin cewek dengan rambut mengembang itu, aku udah nggak mendengarkan lagi. Plis, dengan adanya makhluk kuning itu (Baca: Pikachu) di samping Satoshi saja sudah cukup membuatku _stress_. Apalagi si rambut penghijauan ini.

"Ehm… Shigeru?" Satoshi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanku. Sadar akan sikap, aku mengurai senyum, mengulurkan tanganku mengajak Dento bersalaman.

Apapula ini, dia salaman atau meremas mi instan mentah? Aku juga gak bakalan mau kalah, kali. Kuremas tangannya, kalau perlu tulang telapak tangannya hancur. Sepertinya dia mengibarkan bendera perang dingin, perang antara tukang es. Perang antara Es Krim merek Dinding dan Baskom si Robin.

"Oh, Dento dan Iris tidur di mana malam ini? Ingin tidur di lab?" tawar Kakekku menyambut senang kedua teman baru Satoshi. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, Profesor Okido. Tapi kami tidur di rumah Satoshi. Tadi Ibunya sudah menawarkan. Mama Satoshi cantik~" tutur si cewek dengan rambut yang ngembang asik. Iris, ya, namanya?

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak, tapi baru saja aku dapat telepon kalau Pokemon Center Kota Nibi memanggilku." ujar Kakek. Satoshi tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mengangguk. "dan Shigeru, lab kuserahkan padamu. Aku baru pulang besok. Baik-baik di lab ya. Kunci pintu dan jangan main petasan di kamar mandi."

Emak… baru aja aku kepengen izin nginap di rumah Satoshi… labor menantiku…

"Shigeru?"

Aku berani taruhan Satoshi menatapku heran. Saat ini aku dengan sikap _like a boss_ sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Sambil utak-atik laptop, menyusun terjemahan istilah-istilah anatomi.

"Bukannya kau dititipi labor?" tanya Satoshi penuh selidik.

"Iya. Tapi labornya aku titipin ke TPA, biar gak kabur," jawabku super genius. Aslinya aku maksa Kenji untuk menggantikanku sehari. Walau labor kutinggal, tapi kerjaanku tetap kubawa kemari. Berharap dengan lembur, aku bisa ngajak Satoshi kencan di pinggir sungai.

"Hum.. ya sudah. Aku, Mama dan Iris mau pergi belanja buat makan malam. Kau tunggu di rumah ya? Ada Dento, kok."

Mantep… dia ninggalin aku berdua sama rambut reboisasi itu. Dan jadilah aku berdua dengan Dento duduk saling jauhan di sofa. Mirip-mirip pasangan BL lagi marahan gitu. Eh, apa abis ini bakalan ada _fangir_-lnya DentShige?

"Kau… sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Satoshi?" katanya membuka pembicaraan. Aku menatap curiga, sekaligus penuh tanya.

"Dari lahir. Dia ngekor aku kayak kaki belakang ulat bulu," balasku. Gak bohong. Aku dan Satoshi memang udah ketemu semenjak Satoshi lahir. Mamanya dekat dengan Kakek. Sudah seperti bapak-anak.

"Berarti kau sering menginap di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya… cukup sering. Biasanya Satoshi aku _bully_. Dia tidur di bawah, aku di atas. _Like A Boss_. Kalau dia tidur di rumahku juga sama saja."

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu… Kekasihnya Satoshi?"

_Gubrak_! _To the point_ amat.

"Ahaha, aku juga suka Satoshi. Dia cukup _charming_ sebagai Pokemon _trainer_. Hahaha," oke, orang di depanku ini mulai gak beres. "dia manis, mata madunya, senyum khasnya, semangatnya. _Love_! Ini _triangel-love_!"

"Ehm, kau nggak apa-apa? Perlu kotak obat?" kataku ketika melihat raksi super nya. Benar-benar _Sommelier_, penuh semangat.

"Khuhuhu, jalinan kasih yang telah dirajut dua orang…" dia masih menggumam. " sangat indah. _Beautifull_."

"Ehm… beneran gak perlu kotak obat?"

"Pokemon _Trainer_ dan _Researcher_… saling melengkapi. Tapi mungkin saja jalilnan kasih itu terputus, 'kan?"

_Jleb_! Nusuk woi!

"Sebentar. Sebenernya maumu apa?" Aku mulai gelisah. Beneran, aku pelan-pelan nangkep maksudnya.

"Ah, tenang saja, aku tidak berniat merebut Satoshi," senyumnya. "aku hanya ingin membandingkan diriku dengan dirimu. Itu saja."

"Membandingkan?"

_Challenge eccepted! _

Pundung… _epic fail. _

"Shigeru… kamu masak? Kok kayak sekumpulan bubuk mesiu gini?"

Jleb banget kata-kata Satoshi. Sebelum ngomong, lihat dulu masakanmu sendiri kayak apa, Satoshi!

Ya, aku dengan begonya nantangin Dento masak, tanpa tahu kalau si Dento itu _skill_ masaknya dewa. Bibi kantin labor aja kalah. Hasilnya aku kalah telak. Dan satu-satunya yang gak bisa aku pungkiri. Tinggi badan. Ketika Satoshi hendak mengambil garam di lemari atas, dengan sigap Dento bisa mengambilkannya, sementara aku cengo. Iya, Dento memang lebih tinggi dariku.

Selagi mereka menyiapkan perkakas makan malam—yang lagi-lagi Dento bintang utamanya—akupun kabur. Dunia sungguh kejam…

"Kekasih pajangan. Gak berguna… kalah telak… putus… " itulah kata-kata super pesimis yang aku gumamkan pelan-pelan. Di sini, aku duduk pundungan sendirian. Di atas pohon paling besar di Kota Masara. Pohon yang dulu sering kujadikan _base_ rahasia—bersama Satoshi. Pohon besar dengan _base_ yang hanya kami berdua yang tahu. Tempat bermain bersama, bahkan tempat tidur siang rahasia. Ah… indahnya masa kecil. Aku gak bakalan nyangka akan mampir lagi ke tempat ini. _Base_ yang kami bangung dari kardus itu sudah rusak. Sudah tidak terurus. Sekarang aku duduk di cabang terbesarnya. Masih membaca buku istilah anatomi. Kayaknya aku gak berniat untuk melakukan hal lain selain belajar. Padahal kepalaku sudah nyut-nyutan. Rasanya pusing.

"Oi… Shigeru!" suara siapa itu? Demit?

"Aku gak nyangka kamu bakalan kemari. Ternyata kauingat tempat ini, ya?" di bawah sana, Satoshi sedang menatapku. Ah… iris cokelat terangnya ikut berkilat. Indah…

"Aku naik, ya?" Satoshi dengan cekatan memanjat pohon menyusulku yang tengah angut-angutan di sini. Segera, dia sudah duduk di sampingku sekarang. Dari dulu dia gak berubah. Tetep, monyet aja kalah kalau tanding manjat dengannya.

"Shigeru… jangan ngambek, ah. Jelek," _jleb_ lagi kata-kata Satoshi. Iya. Aku ngambek. Aku emang jelek, dan kau suka sama orang jelek ini, 'kan Satoshi?

"Lama kita tidak berkunjung lagi ke tempat ini, ya? Rasanya kangen," Satoshi memulai pembicaraan. Sumpah, aku gak tahan sama kilauan iris matanya. Menggoda. Ngomong-ngomong _setting_ tempat ini cukup memungkinkan bagiku untuk menyerangnya… er… aku mikir apaan tadi?

"Shigeru…" panggil Satoshi. Dia merapatkan duduknya denganku, lalu menggandeng lenganku dalam. Eh, tunggu! _Wait_!

"Kenapa, kamu celingukan kayak gitu Shigeru?" tanyanya ketika melihat kepalaku langsung tegak, mencari sosok kuning imut-tapi-mengerikan itu.

"Mana Pikachu?" tanyaku parno.

"Aku tinggalkan sama yang lain di rumah."

"Ooh," lega. Setidaknya aku gak bakalan mati konyol tersetrum listrik.

Satoshi memejamkan matanya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pudakku. Samar-sama tercium aroma sabun dari tubuhnya. Belum lagi harum shampo yang menguar dari helai rambutnya. Tunggu. Harum? Harum shampo? Aroma sabun? Satoshi habis mandi? Aaagh, ampuni pikiranku, ya Tuhan….

"Kau kenapa, Satoshi?!" setengah berteriak, pipiku terasa panas. Kucoba menutupi rasa gugup ini. Tuhan… apalah dosaku sampai aku menghadapi godaan seperti ini. Apa ini karma karena dulu aku sering ngejekin Satoshi?

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Pegangannya pada lenganku semakin erat. "Maaf. Padahal, kita sudah lama nggak ketemu, tapi aku malah asik sendiri dengan Dento dan Iris. Maaf, ya?"

_Blush_. Oke, kuyakin pipiku berubah warna sekarang. "O.. oke. Sip," Cuma jawaban gak elit itu yang lolos dari bibirku. Terlalu terpesona dengan… sosok _trainer_ mungil ini. Tenang. Tenang, Shigeru. Tenang…. Jangan kalap. Jangan gelap mata. Tahan… tahaaaaaan.

"Shigeru…."

"Ap-apa?"

Satoshi menatap mataku dalam, dengan sorot lembut. "Aku… mencintaimu."

Aaaaagh! _Nooo_! Satu kalimat itu langsung jadi tinju pamungkas! _Strike_! Mataku berputar! Mataku berputaaar!

"Sekarang kita pulang, yuk? Shige…. Eh? Shigeru!"

Cuma satu kalimat itu yang mampu kutangkap, karena seluruh pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap. Aku pingsan dengan mesra di atas pohon. Semuanya gelap. Gelap.

_Shigeru Okido; KO. Satoshi win, one hit kill_.

"Ah, syukurlah Shigeru-_kun_ sudah sadar!"

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun di sofa, lengkap dengan kompres di dahiku. Kulihat wajah Tante Hanako. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi lega dan cerah. Cantik sekali… manis… eh, aaagh Shigeru! Itu istri orang, bego! Kau mikir apaaaa?

"Dokter bilang kamu anemia. Mungkin karena kebanyakan kerja dan kurang makan, ya? Kau mimisan semalam," senyum Tante Hanako. "sarapan dulu, ya. Dento sudah menaruh sarapan bagianmu di atas meja."

"Mi-mimisan?"

Tante Hanako beringsut ke dapur, membantu Dento dan Iris untuk beres-beres. Sebelum ia melangkah ke dapur, tak lupa ia menasihatiku agar 'jangan terlalu memaksakan diri'. Mungkin seperti ini, ya, rasanya punya ibu?

"Shigeruuu!" dan aku lupa kalau aku masih berada di rumah makhluk satu itu. _Dear_, Setan… kenapa kau peralat Satoshi untuk menggodaku?

"Untung kau sudah sadar," rautnya khawatir. "aku susah payah mempobongmu pulang ke rumah. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan dan anemia."

"Oh, oke. _Thanks_," aku membuang muka. Masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Kenapa tampangnya Satoshi biasa-biasa saja, sih?!

"Kalau begitu, sarapan, ya," cengirnya. "aku, Mama dan Iris mau keluar sebentar. Iris bilang dia mau lihat-lihat _Safari Zone_ di dekat labor Kakekmu."

_Glek_! Tunggu. Kalau dia, Iris dan Tante Hanako, keluar, berarti…

"Tenang saja. Dento tinggal di rumah, karena dia bilang mau menyiapkan makan siang. Nanti siang kamu dan Dento menyusul saja ke sana."

_ The Lord is Testing Me_. Kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi….

.

.

.

Tapi gak apa-apa juga, sih. Jarang-jarang bisa dengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Satoshi.

* * *

**End?**

* * *

** Rada dodol, sih. Akhir-akhir ini saya gak bisa konsisten nulis fanfic. Dan sense humor saya terbang entah kemana. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak parody merek es krim yang Shigeru sebutkan di atas? Oh, iya. Kalau kalian nemu dialog Kenji yang bilang "gantengin", dan kalau (lagi) kalian nangkep, itu plesetan kemasan obat masuk angin. Antangin XDD**

**Lalu… silakan nikmati Omake di bawah ini. Ja nee….**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Mama, lihat Shigeru, gak?" tanya Satoshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya masih mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk.

"Waduh. Nggak, tuh," Hanako menoleh. "makan malamnya nggak dimakan. Mama takut dia balik ke labor lagi buat kerja. Kalau begitu dia bisa sakit…."

"Tapi kurasa bukan kerja. Lihat, laptop miliknya masih ada di atas meja," tunjuk Dento, sembari membereskan perkakas makan malam—dibantu Iris.

"Kalau begitu kulihat ke labor dan rumahnya," Satoshi buru-buru meletakkan handuknya, berlari ke pintu depan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sang ibu menarik tangan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sebentar, Sayang. Ikut mama dulu, sini," Hanako menarik lengan Satoshi masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Satoshi," tatap ibundanya. "nanti, kalau ketemu Shigeru. Usahakan dekat-dekat sama dia, ya?"

"Ha?"

"tatap matanya dalam, Satoshi. Lalu gandeng lengannya. Sandarkan kepalamu seperti ini di pundaknya," Hanako mempraktikkan gerakan-gerakan itu pada Satoshi. Membuat putranya merona, membayangkan dirinya harus melakukan hal ini dengan teman kecil yang ia cintai.

"Lalu katakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Shigeru' dengan lembut dan dalam, ya?" senyum Hanako melebar.

"Eh? Mama, aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Lakukan, Sayang. Atau kamu mau izinmu pergi-pergi ke berbagai tampat mama cabut?"

"E-ehm.. o-oke, deh."

Dan kesepakatan pun terjadi, tanpa Hanako dan Satoshi sadari, Iris sedari tadi menguping dengan mempelkan toa di permukaan pintu. _Genius_!

"Ternyata _Researcher_ itu kekasih Satoshi, toh?" gumam Iris pelan, seketika bola matanya melirik Dento di pojok ruangan. "Pantas, bisa bikin Dento pundung di pojokan kayak gitu. Satoshi hebat juga ternyata…."

* * *

**Review?**

**((Karena saya sangat menghargai apresiasi berupa review. Terima kasih...))  
**

**Menjelang bertambahnya umur saya. Bulan september 2012, Ratu Galau.  
**


End file.
